


Of Crow-girls & Faerie-ravens

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Maleficent (2014), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: the girls are like 7-9 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: "Ravens are better than crows." "No they are not!" A conversation and the beginning of a friendship between a half-crow human girl and a half-raven faerie girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the most random thing I've ever written and it's not the best either but I love it too much to not post it so here you go!  
> To avoid any confusion, the girl arguing that ravens are better is my OC daughter of Maleficent and Diaval and the other girl is, obviously, Ochobai. And I understand if anyone finds the writing style confusing but personally this felt the most natural way to post it, if that makes any sense. Also the 3 vertical dots is just a period of pause in the conversation; this is all happening within an hour.  
> I might make this part of series; free-time, popularity and ideas depending. Leave a comment if you liked it, want me to continue and/or have any ideas of what I could do next!  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I only own Aoife. Nothing else.

“Ravens are the strongest, smartest, fastest bird there is.”

“No they are not! Eagles are stronger and falcons are faster.”

“Ok, that’s true. But they are still the smartest.”

“Parrots can talk like humans.”

“What does being able to talk like a human have to do with being smart?”

“It means that parrots are smarter than ravens cause ravens can’t talk like humans and parrots can.”

“Being able to talk like a human isn’t the same as being smarter.”

“Sure it it.”

“No, it isn’t. Faeries and pixies can both talk, but faeries are much, much smarter than pixies.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, since I’ve never met a pixie and you’re the only faerie I’ve ever met.”

“Believe me, faeries _and_ ravens are smarter than pixies. And most humans.”

“Well, I guess I’ll believe you about the pixies. And since you’ve never met a parrot and I have, you’ll have to believe me that parrots are smart because they can talk.”

“... Fine. I’ll believe that ravens and parrots are both smart, but only until I meet a parrot myself. Ten parrots, who can all talk. In different languages. And tell good stories. Deal?”

“Deal.”

.  
.  
.

“Ravens are still better than crows.”

“No they’re not!”

“Yes they are!”

“Are not!”

“Are so.”

“Are not!”

“Are so!”

“Are not!”

“Are so!”

“Are not!”

“Are not!”

“Are so!... Wait, what?”

“Ha!”

“No fair! You tricked me!”

“So? That just proves that ravens are smarter, since I’m half raven.”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it- I’m not falling for that trick again.”

“You just did.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“Did not.”

“Did to!”

“Did not!”

“Did to!”

“Did not!”

“Did not!”

“… Did not. See, I didn’t that time! And you tricking me still doesn’t mean ravens are better than crows.”

“Sure it does. Ravens are bigger than crows, which we both know it true, so their heads are bigger as well.”

“What does that have to do with being better?”

“Bigger head means a bigger brain which means they’re smarter. And therefore are better.”

“Bigger doesn’t always mean better.”

“Of course it does. My mother has the biggest, strongest, nicest wings in all the Moors so that’s why she’s the best. She’s the strongest, fastest, beautifullest and cleverest being in the Moors.”

“Those last two words aren’t real words.”

“Yes they are.”

“Well I’ve never heard them before.”

“Just cause you’ve never heard of it before doesn’t mean it’s not real. I’m certain there are hundreds, no, thousands of real words that you haven’t heard of.”

“... Makes sense. So there are words that you haven’t heard of either then.”

“Certainly. Though I probably know more than you.”

“Cause you’re a raven and I’m a crow?”

“Raven and faerie, crow and human, you mean.” 

“And I suppose it’s because ravens and faeries are better than crows and humans.”

“Exactly! Though... for a crow and a human, you not that bad. You actually pretty smart. Not that I would tell anyone.”

“Oh?”

“You got the better qualities of a crow from your father, and your mother of course gave you only the best of her qualities.” 

“What about the other qualities?”

“Oh, they all went to your brother. Cause girls are always better than boys.” 

“That we both agree on.”

.  
.  
.

“Are we friends?”

“Of course we are, silly crow-girl!”

“Will we always be friends?”

“I hope so, but it would be hard since I live in the Moors and you live in the Cooper Isle.”

“Hard, but not impossible.”

“No, not impossible.”

“Even if I’m a crow-girl and you’re a raven-faerie.”

“Even if.”

_CR-R-RUCK! CR-R-RUCK!_

“Oh! That’s one of my father’s kin. She keeps an eye on me when my parents aren’t around.”

“I thought the pixies were doing that?”

“That’s what _they_ think. Those fluff-heads are hopeless when it comes to looking after other beings. One time they had to look after a human baby and nearly starved her before she was a month old.”

“What?”

“It’s true! My parents have told me all about it hundreds of times. First they tried to feed her whole vegetables, which she couldn’t even fit in her mouth, and once they gave her spiders to eat! Live spiders!”

_CRA! CROAK! CR-RUCK-RUCK!_

“Alright! I’m coming!”

“You have to go now, don’t you?”

“Uh-hm. My parents will be home soon and I don’t want to worry them too much.” 

“I should be getting back too, before my parents get worried.”  
.  
.  
.

“We will see each other again someday, won’t we Aoife?”

“I’m sure we will. But to be completely sure, let’s make a promise to ourselves.”

“How will that help?”

“Because you can’t break a promise to a faerie and ravens always keep their word… Crows too, if their noble enough.”

“Alright.”

“Repeat after me, just change the names. I, Aoife of the Moors.”

“I, Ochobai Crow of the Copper Isles.”

“Do swear upon the earth, sky and waters.”

“Do swear upon the earth, sky and waters.”

“That one day, be it near or far.”

“That one day, be it near or far.”

“I will see my friend, Ochobai Crow of the Copper Isles.”

“I will see my friend, Aoife of the Moors.”

“And from this moment, forever be friend and wing-sister.”

“And from this moment,... wait. Wing-sister?”

“Yes, now repeat it.”

“But, I don’t have wings, not like you do.”

“So what? If I say you’re my wing-sister, then that’s what you are. Now hurry up and repeat the words before it’s too late.”

“Ok, ok. And from this moment, forever be friend and wing-sister.”

“There! All done!”

“How will we know it worked?”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait until we see each other to find out.”

“Goodbye, Aoife.”

“Goodbye, Ochobai… Hey Ocho.”

“Yeah?”

“Bet a raven can beat a crow back to their nest!”

“Hey! No fair! You can fly!”

“Then you’ll have to run faster than I fly!”

“Sneaky raven!”

“Silly crow!”


End file.
